


Di fiori, pozzanghere e un impermeabile bagnato

by cassianait



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassianait/pseuds/cassianait
Summary: Chakotay ha un negozio di fiori e tutte le mattine osserva Kathryn che si affretta davanti al suo negozio. Un incidente fortuito fornirà loro l’occasione per conoscersi.





	Di fiori, pozzanghere e un impermeabile bagnato

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i personaggi non mi appartengono ma sono dei rispettivi autori. La storia è scritta senza scopo di lucro.  
Note: scritta per il writober 2019 @fanwriter.it col il prompt 9. Flower shop e per per la BDT @ fanfic100_ita col prompt 064. Autunno  
#writober 2019 #fanwriterit
> 
> Ulteriore noticina: erano ere che non scrivevo qualcosa. Questa challenge mi ha fatto tornare la voglia e da chi iniziare se non dalla mia OTP preferita?

Chakotay si pulì le mani sporche di terra su un piccolo asciugamano e guardò fuori. I fiori che aveva sistemato strategicamente creavano una gradevole cornice alla porzione di marciapiedi che si vedeva dalla vetrina ed erano un tripudio di colori e profumi. A Chakotay piaceva decorare il proprio negozio con fiori e piante stagionali. Quello era il momento di dalie, crisantemi, aster, zinnie e ciclamini dai ricchi colori che andavano dal bianco delicato al rosso al viola all’arancione vibrante. Li aveva abbinati in composizioni con

pungitopi e skimmie dalle bacche ruggine, a rosse foglie di acero e a quelle gialle dei ginko biloba. In quei primi giorni autunnali l’effetto caldo delle decorazioni era perfetto.

Precisa come tutte le mattine, tanto che Chakotay poteva regolarci l’orologio, la donna passò in fretta davanti al negozio. Si fermò un momento a gettare con una smorfia l’enorme bicchiere di caffè Mr Neelix nel bidone per poi proseguire di corsa verso il lavoro.

Chakotay l’osservò incantato: quella mattina indossava un impermeabile lasciato aperto su un tailleur pantalone rosso e nero, molto elegante. I capelli ramati accarezzavano appena il collo e con un gesto nervoso la donna sistemò una ciocca dietro un orecchio. Aveva piovuto durante la notte e larghe pozzanghere punteggiavano ancora la strada. Lei stava per attraversare quando un camioncino entrò a forte velocità in una delle pozze. L’ondata di acqua sporca la colpì in pieno inzuppandola da capo a piedi.

Chakotay corse fuori, grato all’autista del camioncino per avergli creato un’occasione.

\- Tenga questo - disse porgendole un asciugamano - e venga dentro ad asciugarsi!

\- Oh accidenti che guaio! Grazie ma non è necessario, ho l’ufficio poco distante e mi ci vorrà un attimo a raggiungerlo!

Kathryn provò a fare resistenza: era già in ritardo e come ogni mattina aveva un mucchio di lavoro da seguire. Ma l’uomo che le sorrideva e l’invitava ad entrare nel piccolo negozio di fiori le sembrò irremovibile. Kathryn lo guardò di sottecchi mentre l’aiutava a togliersi l’impermeabile inzaccherato. Era alto e bruno e con un sorriso micidiale doveva ammettere.

Lo conosceva: in effetti era uno dei motivi per cui faceva sempre quella strada, riuscire a scorgere la sua figura imponente controbilanciava in qualche modo l’orribile caffè che era costretta a comprare nell’unica caffetteria di strada.

\- Vieni, siediti e bevi qualcosa di caldo. Posso prepararti una tisana. Il mio nome è Chakotay, comunque

\- E io sono Kathryn. Chiamo un attimo in ufficio o mi daranno per dispersa.

Kathryn si guardò intorno mentre chiamava per avvertire del ritardo. Il negozio profumava di dolce e fresco, l’odore di fiori era pervasivo ma non fastidioso. Chakotay si affaccendava intorno a una teiera. Aveva preso alcune erbe da dei grossi fusti che erano

a un lato del negozio. Con le lunghe dita brune mischiò nella tazza piccole foglie e bacche sminuzzate, grattò con una minuscola grattugia un pezzetto di radice gialla e infine versò l’acqua bollente.

\- Erboristeria? - chiese lei riponendo il telefono nella grossa tracolla che aveva lasciato cadere a terra, accanto ai piedi, mentre si issava su uno sgabello a fianco del bancone ingombro di fiori.

\- Si qualcosa del genere. Mia madre mi ha insegnato l’arte antica delle erbe.

Kathryn avvolse le mani intorno alla tazza, grata per il calore che emanava e annusò il fumo fragrante

\- Zenzero, cannella, arancio, pepe, chiodi di garofano e melissa. Ottima per scaldarsi. Sai, credo sia meglio di quel caffè che butti tutte le mattine nel bidone qui di fronte

Kathryn diede una risatina imbarazzata e vagamente compiaciuta, quindi anche lui aveva interesse nei suoi confronti 

\- Oh si...in effetti è orribile. Non so, forse bevo anche fin troppi caffè ma la caffeina è l’unica cosa che mi tiene attivo il cervello la mattina. E anche il pomeriggio e la sera!

Chakotay sorrise e iniziò a lavorare su una composizione di crisantemi dai caldi colori autunnali: arancione, giallo, rosso e un tocco di bianco. Kathryn lo guardò per un momento attirata dal tatuaggio intricato che ricopriva parte della sua fronte. Immaginò che poteva fare una passeggiata uno dei suoi giorni liberi e fermarsi per caso al negozio di fiori, comprare qualcosa e fare due chiacchiere con l’affascinante fioraio.

Chakotay cercava qualcosa da dire, qualsiasi cosa pur di prolungare quel momento. La donna aveva finito la tisana e presto sarebbe uscita. Si schiarì la gola:

\- A volte mi piace fantasticare sulle persone che frequentano il negozio e le paragono

alle piante. Per esempio tu mi fai venire in mente la lobelia perfetta per chi ha sempre fretta e per chi vuole tutto e subito perché cresce molto veloce. E poi i petali hanno un bellissimo colore blu/violetto, come i tuoi occhi

Kathryn sentì le gote scaldarsi:

\- Non credo di essere così affascinante! Di corsa si, sempre. Ma credo di essere abbastanza ordinaria, noiosa in realtà. Lavoro in un laboratorio di componenti aeronautiche.

Chakotay sollevò gli occhi sorpreso:

\- Incredibile! Volavo un tempo...

Un tempo in cui si era allontanato dalla sua gente. Gli chiese come mai era finito a fare il fioraio. L’aviazione gli era sempre sembrata un buon modo per vedere il mondo, conoscere altre culture. Ma aveva visto sempre più solo prepotenza e violenza e trucidare popolazioni innocenti l’aveva disgustato tanto che aveva lasciato tutto. Kathryn sapeva di essere in un ritardo atroce ma non riusciva ad allontanarsi dal tepore di quel negozio e dalle parole piene di dolore dell’uomo. Nauseato, sbandato, senza sapere cosa farne della propria vita era stato chiamato dalla madre ad aiutarla in quel negozio. Ne fu grato e imparò ad amare quel lavoro. Avere a che fare con le piante era un modo per guarire le ferite e ritornare qualcosa alla Pachamama. Disse proprio così.

\- Sekaya è il nome di tua madre?

\- Di mia sorella in realtà! Il negozio in effetti è il suo. Io faccio il turno mattutino che a detta sua è il più duro. Ma io non lo credo

\- Mattiniero?

\- Per niente. Ma mi ha dato modo di osservare una splendida creatura tutte le mattine

\- Davvero? Di quale creatura parli?

Lo sguardo di Chakotay le impedì di proseguire quando si rese conto che il complimento si riferiva a lei. Guardò l’orologio e a malincuore scese dallo sgabello sul quale si era appollaiata.

\- Scusami ma sono davvero troppo in ritardo...ma sono stata bene qui. Come posso sdebitarmi?

\- Non devi farlo. Ma se proprio avresti ancora il piacere della mia compagnia potremmo organizzare un pranzo

\- Sabato andrebbe bene?

\- Certo!

Chakotay si aprì in un enorme sorriso che quasi tramortì Kathryn. L’impermeabile ora era asciutto, prima di uscire lei si sollevò sulla punta dei piedi e gli lasciò un bacio gentile sulla guancia

\- A sabato allora

Mormorò e uscì con passo elastico e il volto soffuso in un sorriso. Chakotay la guardò andare via. Annusò una grande amarillide dai carnosi petali rossi striati di rosa pensando che fosse proprio come Kathryn: di una bellezza splendente e fiera. Non vedeva l’ora

di sabato!


End file.
